Karma Feedback for Uchiha
by Ida Akaibara
Summary: Dan, SasukeUchiha tidak pernah merencakan akan bertemu dengan wanita yang menjebaknya dalam kegelapan. Menyeret dan menghantamkannya pada suatu perasaan yang disebut... kasih sayang? Sequel A Blessing in Disguise. Tentang kisah Sasuke dan Hinata.


_Kamu percaya kutukan?_

_Kamu percaya jodoh?_

_Takdir?_

_Cinta?_

_Patah hati?_

_Pengorbanan?_

_Pernah begitu mencintai orang sampai ingin mati karenanya?_

_Pernah merasakan karma?_

_Ada yang tidak percaya, tapi sebagaimanapun dingin dan kejamnya hati manusia dia pasti pernah merasakan asta elemen itu. Walaupun seorang mafia, bos para preman yang sudah biasa dengan alkohol dan minum-minuman keras juga hidup bermandikan uang. Tapi ia lupa dari semua hal di dunia ini yang bisa membutakan manusia dan menjebaknya dalam kehancuran adalah satu hal. Bukan uang, bukan minum-minuman, tapi hawa nafsu. Dan hawa nafsu itu hadir dari sesosok makhluk yang disebut perempuan. Dan, SasukeUchiha tidak pernah merencakan akan bertemu dengan wanita yang menjebaknya dalam kegelapan. Menyeret dan menghantamkannya pada suatu perasaan yang disebut... kasih sayang?_

**Karma Feedback for Uchiha**

_©Ida Akaibara 2014_

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

Warn : Mature Content, OOC diminimalkan, AU. Typo (si kecil ini selalu ada)

**Another author warn** : Alur cepat _fast and furious_, aneh suka-suka author, fanfic epic pertama yang aku buat diluar nalar dan cara penulisanku. Sesekali aku ingin nakal dan melakukan hal yang belum pernah aku lakukan. Sebenarnya aku pencinta fic-fic bertema percintaan berat! Oke enjoy!

.

.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Naruto datar. Dari tadi ia mengamati sahabat ravennya tengah asik merokok sambil memperhatikan sesuatu dibali jendela mobil yang diparkir di luar.

"Kau ingin memata-matai Sakura atau siapa sih? Matamu kemana-mana," ujar Naruto sebal. Dia lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada layar ponselnya yang sedang memutar video porno barat. Dilayar ponselnya seorang wanita bule berdada sebesar melon tengah asik melumat kejantanan lawan mainnya.

"Ah! Rasanya punyaku juga tersedot," ujar Naruto dengan desahan berat. Pelan-pelan ia menurunkan resletingnya, pelan-pelan ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang terjebak sesak didalam celana dalamnya. Pelan-pelan ia mulai mengocoknya pelan. Desahannya beradu dengan desahan pemain bokep wanita yang kini mulai menggerang-gerang karena kewanitannya tengah diapit kejantanan besar milik sang lawan.

"Ah..." Naruto kelepasan mendesah. Awalnya dia hanya iseng karena kebosanan. Sasuke terus diam sambil menatap jendela. Dia yang bingung mau apa jadi memilih menonton video biru. Tapi dia malah terbawa suasana.

"Jangan keluarkan disini!" teriak Sasuke sinis. "Ini mobilku, nanti susah dibersihkan, lain kali gunakan mobilmu sendiri dan dengan biarkan mulut wanita sungguhan yang memeras punyamu Naruto!" hardik Sasuke tajam.

Naruto yang hampir saja pada titik kepuasannya mendadak kaget, saking kagetnya sampai dia lupa kalau dia akan keluar. "Kau ini menganggu!" hardik Naruto jengkel.

"Nanti malam kau bisa ikut bermain bersama wanita-wanita pilihanku. Hari ini aku dapat lima, kau boleh ambil dua." Sasuke mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan begitu datar. Tapi pandangannya masih fokus pada satu titik, sangat fokus, Naruto belum pernah melihat Sasuke seheboh ini.

"Tidak baik menggilir wanita seperti itu Sasuke, akhir-akhir ini kau sering kesurupan. Jangan-jangan penyakit hipersexmu semakin parah," ujar Naruto iseng. Ia kembali memasukan kejantannya kembali ke sarangnya. "Tapi aku tidak menolak kalau diberi dua, aku ingin yang dadanya besar ya." Naruto tersenyum geli, ia lalu melirik nakal pada Sasuke yang masih menatap jendela.

"Apa sih yang kau perhatikan?" Naruto penasaran. Akhirnya dia ikut memandang arah pandang Sasuke, ia bahkan sampai membuka jendela saking penasarannya dengan apa yang Sasuke lihat. Tapi di depannya hanya ada sebuah toko buku dengan ada beberapa orang yang berseliweran disana.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat Sasuke?" tanya Naruto penasaran. "Sungguh aku penasaran setengah mati!"

Sasuke tidak bergeming, pandangannya tetap fokus pada satu titik. Lama, sampai akhirnya Sasuke menunjuk sesuatu. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk seorang wanita yang baru keluar dari toko buku. Gadis SMA, terlihat dari seragamnya, kulitnya putih pucat, rambutnya berwarna indigo.

"Ah, puteri Hyuuga, dia tumbuh dengan cantiknya." Naruto memperhatikan gadis indigo yang ditunjuk Sasuke, tapi mendadak pandangannya jadi membulat. Ia terkejut! Sekarang dia ingat kalau gadis itu. "Hei dia bukannya—"

"Aku menginginkannya."

"Gila! Tidak bisa! Kau ingat apa yang pernah kau lakukan pada Neji? Jangan lagi berurusan dengan Hyuuga!" Gertak Naruto tajam, ia menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata penuh pertidaksetujuan.

"Tidak, aku sudah lama menunggunya. Aku ingin mencicipinya Naruto." Sasuke memasang seringai liciknya.

"Dia pasti masih trauma dengan kejadian kakaknya. Kau, bisa tidak jangan kelaparan pada gadis itu. Kasihan dia!"

Sasuke diam, tidak menjawab cercahan ceramah dari Naruto. Pokoknya kalau dia sudah punya keinginan tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

.

Xxxxxx

Sasuke sudah tahu, ia harusnya tidak berhubungan dengan gadis itu. Tapi, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia harus segera menerkam gadis itu. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Tidurnya akan gelisah karena membayangkan bagaimana indahnya tubuh gadis itu.

Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa begitu gila dengan gadis itu. Padahal lima tahun yang lalu mereka bertemu dalam sebuah peristiwa kelam yang tidak mungkin bisa mereka lupakan seumur hidup mereka. Tapi dua minggu yang lain, gadis itu muncul dalam sosok yang lain. Sosok yang tiba-tiba membangkitkan birahi Sasuke.

Gadis itu Hyuuga Hinata, puteri dari keluarga Hyuuga yang hidupnya selalu menderita dan dikucilkan keluarga, tiba-tiba mendatanginya. Bukan dalam sosok puteri Hyuuga yang polos tapi dalam sosok gadis SMA yang mulai belajar menjadi pelacur. Entah kenapa, Sasuke hanya memesan wanita pada langgananya, iseng saja dia bilang dia ingin perawan dan datanglah wanita ini ke apartemennya. Sasuke masih ingat gaun putih ketat yang menonjolkan bentuk dada dan pantatnya yang awalnya dia tutupi oleh sebuah mantel kulit. Tentunya mereka berdua kaget tidak lebih tepatnya—Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau..." ujarnya terbata-bata.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum licik, kemudian dalam satu gerakan cepat Sasuke sudah menggiringnya ke ranjang. Kemudian melucuti satu demi satu pakaiannya sampai tubuh mulus itu tidak tertutupi apapun.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Hinata sambil meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan.

"Kau sudah aku bayar, harusnya kau tahu tugasmu." Sasuke mulai menciumi tubuh gadis Hyuuga. Awalnya bibirnya, lama. Lama ia lumat bibir ranum itu, meskipun rasanya asin karena tercampur air mata, hal itu justru menjadi sensasi yang menyenangkan bagi Sasuke.

Pelan tapi pasti, dengan rontaan yang semakin menjadi-jadi juga dengan tenaga dan pukulan dari Sasuke mereka tetap bergerak. Sasuke bisa menghisap dua buah dada besar itu, Sasuke juga bisa menjilat-jilat liang kewanitaan Hinata, mereka masih bisa bercumbu, meskipun akhirnya ada beberapa luka lebam ditubuh mulus Hyuuga. Dan akhirnya dengan satu hentakan keras, Sasuke sudah berhasil merobek satu pertahanan terakhir Hinata dan sebuah sex terhebat dalam hidup Sasuke tengah ia lakukan dengan Hyuuga Hinata malam itu. Mereka—dengan Sasuke yang mendominasi melakukannya dengan liar, sangat liar, Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya karena kesakitan. Tapi mereka tiak berhenti bahkan sampai berjam-jam mereka masih sanggup bersenggama. Sasuke sampai tiga kali keluar, dan ia biarkan benihnya mengalir memasuki rahim Hinata.

xxxxx

Paginya, saat ia bangun. Sasuke mendapati Hyuuga Hinata sudah sadar, ia menangis tersisak. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berhenti menangis, ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sesekali ia menatap tajam Sasuke kemudian ia menangis lagi seperti mengasihani dirinya.

"Apa yang kau tangisi?"

"Ha-harga diriku."

"Kau yang datang kemari."

"Aku... seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini. Aku memalukan."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali. Sex itu menyenangkan bukan? Kau sudah merasakannya semalam."

"A-aku t-tidak ingin melakukannya dengan-mu Uchiha."

"Apa Hyuuga sedang krisis? Kau sampai jual diri begitu."

"T-tidak."

"Lalu?"

"B-bukan urusanmu"

Dan benar saja, setelah malam itu. Setelah pergulatan panjang itu Sasuke mengikutinya, memata-matainya dan benar. Hyuuga tidak krisis, tapi bangkrut. Hyuuga punya hutang milyaran. Seluruh asetnya ditarik bank, mereka tidak punya rumah, barang-barang mewah. Dan karena kebangkrutan itu Hiashi sampai mati bunuh diri meninggalkan dua orang puterinya yang berusia 15 dan 17 tahun. Semenjak kematian Neji, kondisi Hyuuga Hiasi memang sudah diambang. Tapi Sasuke tidak menyangka akhirnya dia gila dan mati juga.

Dan Hinata ia hidup sendiri, disebuah flat kecil dan hidup berdua dengan adiknya. Hinata sejak kecil tidak pernah akrab dengan Hanabi. Awalnya Hinata pikir Hanabi adalah gadis manis yang baik tapi dibalik sikapnya yang manis. Adiknya adalah seorang hipersex. Hinata sampai kaget melihat peringah adiknya. Hampir setiap hari ia mengajak lelaki ke flatnya. Tua, muda, sebaya, apa saja yang penting bisa memuaskan Hanabi dan dia dapat bayaran. Di sekolahpun dia begitu. Karena dorongan Hanabi jugalah Hinata akhirnya ikut terjerumus kedunia pelacuran. Itu karena Hanabi menggadai kakaknya sebagai barang jaminan. Gadis itu meminjam uang puluhan juta yen hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan konsumtifnya dan hutang ayahnya.

"Aku tidak berharga, Nee-san kan masih perawan. Hanya Onee-san yang bisa membantu. Ini mudah, dan menyenangkan. Aku sebenarnya ingin menjual diriku tapi mereka tidak menginginkanku, mereka ingin yang masih perawan. Kalau Nee-san tidak mau, kita akan mati gila seperti Tou-san karena dikejar hutang. Ini hanya sekali, pertama dan terakhir kalinya."

Dengan terpaksa Hinata mengiyakan keinginan adiknya. Ia tidak menyangka laki-laki pertama yang mencicipi keperawanannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Berandalan itu! Dia adalah musuh Neji-san! Orang yang membunuh Neji dalam pertempuran sengit antar dua kubu. Dia ingat bagaimana laki-laki itu membanting Neji hingga kepalanya pecah. Hinata juga hampir dibunuhnya saat itu tapi entah kenapa Uchiha iblis itu melepaskannya.

"Terus tutup mulutmu, sampai kau buka kau akan mati seperti Neji dan akan kubuat keluargamu menderita!"

Hinata ingin lari, tapi laki-laki itu begitu cepat. Ia menyeret Hinata keranjang, menanggalkan pakaiannya kemudian ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di liang kewanitannya pada detik itu ia sadar kalau ia sudah ternodai. Ia sudah kotor dan laki-laki Uchiha bangsat itulah yang menodainya. Laki-laki yang membunuh kakaknya lima tahun yang lalu.

xxxxxx

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hinata bekerja sambilan disebuah caffe, dia tidak ingin melacur lagi. Lebih baik hidup miskin dari pada jadi pelacur. Dengan gajih yang pas-pasan tapi itu cukup untuk makan dan sekolahnya dan kalau bisa ia ingin menyewa sebuah flat dan berpisah dari Hanabi. Ia tidak kuat, setiap ia pulang Hinata pasti sudah melihat Hanabi bersenggama dengan laki-laki dan bisa lebih dari satu!

Tiap kali ia ingin mengusir mereka. Mereka malah menyeret Hinata dan memintanya bergabung. Tapi Hanabi selalu menghalangi mereka menyentuh Hinata. Ia akan melebarkan vaginanya lebar-lebar meminta laki-laki itu kembali fokus padanya. Meskipun badannya kecil, dadanya kecil, dan pantatnya tidak sepadat Hinata tapi Hanabi sangat pandai dalam bercinta. Mereka bilang Hanabi memiliki tenaga kuda, ia juga sangat pandai menguasai permainan. Hanabi juga selalu meminta laki-laki itu untuk menyedot dan menghisap dadanya kuat-kuat, ia bilang ia ingin dadanya sebesar Hinata. Ia terobsesi memiliki tubuh sempurna. Ia ingin menarik semua laki-laki untuk tidur bersamanya.

Jujur, Hinata juga ingin mengumpulkan uang, ia ingin membawa Hanabi ke psikiater. Entah sejak kapan Hanabi tumbuh seperti ini tapi rasanya ia memang butuh pertolongan. Ia gila! Gila seks! Kadang, meskipun sudah bercinta sorenya, malamnya Hanabi juga bermanstrubasi sendiri sambil menonton video seks yang dia buat bersama teman-temannya.

Hinata bosan memarahi Hanabi. Gadis itu tidak pernah mendengarkan dia, dia terlau terobsesi dengan seks. Hinata bingung harus bagaimana, apalagi pernah ia mendengar adiknya ingin mendaftarkan dirinya menjadi salah satu bintang porno di sebuah perusahan film dewasa terbesar di Jepang.

"Kau gila Hanabi! Kau sakit! Ayah pasti sakit melihatmu!" gertak Hinata.

Tapi Hanabi hanya menyeringai. Gadis itu lalu menelanjangi tubuhnya. Gadis itu membuka pahanya lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan pose panasnya pada Hinata. "Nee-san kau lihatkan tubuhku bagus sekali. Aku ingin orang-orang juga melihatnya, lagi pula ini adalah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan. Aku dapat kepuasan dan aku dapat uang."

"Hanabi! Aku mohon hentikan! Aku tidak kuat! Berhentilah, jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu begini!"

"Berhentilah mencampuri urusanku! Bercintalah dengan orang lain. Tak usah mengurusku! Mulai sekaranga aku akan mengganti namaku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari Hyuuga. Aku akan tumbuh menjadi gadis baru!"

Baru saja Hinata ingin membalas Hanabi seorang laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya memasuki flatnya. Seorang laki-laki berambut raven pantat ayam, dengan seringai liarnya. Ia menatap Hanabi yang tengah bertelanjang bulat dengan senyum liciknya.

"Kau datang juga Uchiha? Hmmm, aku butuh waktu berkali-kali untuk memaksamu kemari. Ayolah kemari, puaskan aku!" desah Hanabi dengan manjanya. Gadis itu kembali berpose liar. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya menuju Hanabi setelah menutup pintu. Tapi Hinata menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. Dengan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Kau mau apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum licik. "Menurutmu?"

"Jangan... jangan sentuh Hanabi! Kumohon hentikan! Hentikan Hanabi!" teriak Hinata dengan isak tangis yang menjadi-jadi. Gadis itu bahkan sampai berlutut di depan Sasuke. "Hentikan... Uchiha-san tolong hentikan..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Onee-san? Sasuke cepat kemari!" dengkik Hanabi dari ranjang.

Hinata menggeleng, ia menangis sambil meremas lengan Sasuke. "Jangan lakukan itu pada Hanabi jangan... aku akan melakukan apapun tapi jangan sakiti adikku!"

"Apapun?"

"Iya!"

"Maka kau harus jadi pengganti Hanabi!" ucap Sasuke penuh kegirangan. Ia tidak menyangka rencananya akan semudah ini. Dan, dengan mudahnya. Ia menggendong Hinata membawanya keluar dari flat.

"Sudah senang Uchiha?" ujar Hanabi sambil menyunggingkan senyum liciknya.

"Naruto dibawah, ia akan menemanimu."

Xxxxxx

Si Bodoh Hyuga tidak tahu kalau ini tidak lebih dari sebuah rencana Sasuke untuk menguasainya. Sasuke merencakan hal ini dengan Hanabi, dan Hanabi menyetujuinya tanpa berpikir panjang. Dan Sasuke memberikan Naruto pada Hanabi sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Hinata, masuk ke dalam cengkraman Uchiha. Hampir setiap hari Sasuke memaksanya untuk menjadi pemuas. Tidak peduli gadis itu menangis, berteriak, dan berusaha melawan ia tetap menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Mengoyak-oyak liang Hinata memerasnya untuk melawaninya. Kegiatan mereka terus berlanjut sampai suatu hari.

Sakura datang ke apartemennya. Gadis itu, juga pernah senasib dengan Hinata, tapi akhirnya Sasuke bosan dan membuangnya dan kini gadis itu sedang menjalani hubungan dengan Gaara, lawannya. Musuh bebuyutannya, pimpinan Neji. Orang yang entah kenapa begitu dihormati Neji sampai dia ingin membunuhnya walaupun akhirnya dia terbunuh. Dia pikir Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan dibelakangnya selama ini?

Gadis itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya, ia mendapati Hinata yang tengah menagis terisak. Hari itu Sasuke terlalu kasar padanya, tubuhnya sakit, hatinya sakit. Tangannya memar karena Sasuke mengikatnya, tubuhnya lebam karena Sasuke menamapar-nampar paha dan pantatnya. Jelas sekali jika dia terlihat sebagai korban pemerkosaan.

"Ya tuhan!" teriak Sakura kaget kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kami habis bercinta," jawabnya dengan santai.

Sakura lalu melihat seragam SMA yang tergeletak dilantai. "Kau gila! Kau main dengan anak dibawah umur! Kenapa kau melakukan ini!"

"Dia sangat menggoda, aku penasaran dengan tubuhnya dan ternyata dia memang hebat."

Dan detik berikutnya tubuh Sasuke sudah tergeletak dilantai dan mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Sakura, Sasuke hampir saja mati kalau gadis itu tidak segera turun dan mengentikannya.

"He-hentikan, dia nanti mati."

"Dia pantas mati! Kenapa kau membelanya? Dia sudah melukaimu!"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat orang mati dihadapanku. Tinggalkan kami," ujar Hinata pelan.

Dengan wajah jengkel bercampur bingung Sakura segera melangkah menjauhi apartemen ini.

Sasuke yang mulutnya berdarah terbatuk-batuk. Ia lalu memperhatikan Hinata yang tubuhnya terlilit selimut.

"Kau menolongku?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia segera bangkit memunguti pakaiannya. Ia inginn segera memakai pakaiannya dan pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mau pergi kemana hm?"

Tubuh Hinata lemas, ia tidak suka dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti possesif dan terobsesi padanya. Apalagi dengan perkataan Sasuke pada gadis berambut merah muda yang sudah melukai hatinya.

"_Dia sangat menggoda, aku penasaran dengan tubuhnya dan ternyata dia memang hebat."_

Hinata jadi geli sendiri mengingatnya.

"A-aku ingin pu-lang."

"Pulang? Disini rumahmu sayang," Sasuke mencium leher Hinata kemudian tangannya mulai meremas-remas dada penuh milik Hinata.

"Le-lebih baik o-obati dulu lu-lukamu Uchiha-san," Hinata mengeluh entah kenapa dia mudah sekali mendesah ketika tangan laki-laki ini menggerayanginya. Wajahnya memerah, tubuhnya cepat sekali bereaksi dengan Sasuke.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah berhasil menanggalkan pakaiannya lagi. Sasuke memaksanya berbalik. Ia angkat dagu Hinata, ia biarkan gadis itu menatap wajahnya yang babak belur.

"Wajahku begini gara-gara kau, kau harus dapat hukuman."

Baru saja Sasuke ingin mencium Hinata gadis itu menepisnya.

"Kau. Kau ini manusia apa? Tubuhmu luka, kau sakit, tubuhmu perlu diobati tapi kau malah mementingkan nafsumu dari pada lukamu. Kau manusia apa? Apa kau sama seperti Hanabi? Aku takut padamu, tapi aku lebih takut lagi jika melihatmu begini." Hinata meraba wajah Sasuke dengan tangan yang gemetar, Sasuke meringis tapi ia tetap mengamati wajah gadis itu yang berkaca-kaca, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Kentara sekali Hinata mati-matian menahan perasaannya.

"Aku selalu lapar. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini, aku biasa dipukuli. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku."

Tubuh Hinata gemetaran, ia nyaris jatuh ke lantai kalau Sasuke tidak segera menangkapnya. "Aku lupa... betapa kuatnya dirimu sampai bisa membunuh Neji-ni..."

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang ketakutan. Ia tersenyum licik, Sasuke lantas menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Ia dekap erat tubuh molek itu, ia biarkan dagu Hinata bersandar pada bahunya awalnya Hinata meraga gamang, ia seperti melayang.

"Gadis itu juga awalnya sama sepertimu, dia jadi gila karena aku bosan padanya." Bisik Sasuke kemudian dia menggit telinga mungil itu membuat Hinata mengeluh.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak akan mati jika dipukuli tapi kau nampaknya sayang sekali padaku ya?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, tapi air matanya terus mengalir dan tidak bisa berhenti. "Apa kau juga akan seperti itu jika aku tinggalkan? Jika aku bosan padamu, kau akan begitu juga? Hm?"

Hinata tahu, dia sangat tahu dengan iblis apa dia hidup. Dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya kedepannya, hidupnya tidak bisa lebih menyedihkan dari pada ini.

Xxxxx

"Dasar laki-laki brengsek! Keparat!" Sakura tidak pernah berhenti memakinya. Semenjak kejadian kemarin Sakura datang dan memaki-makinya dengan liar. Tapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Naruto dan anak buahnya yang lain sedang sibuk menghadang Sakura sementara Sasuke hanya duduk sambil menyulutkan rokoknya. Pura-pura tidak memperhatikan.

"Manusia macam apa kau hah? Dasar tidak berperasaan! Kau kira aku ini apa?!"

"Begini ya kekuatan orang patah hati," ujar Naruto pelan. Ia sebenarnya sudah kehabisan tenaga menghalau Sakura yang tenaganya bak orang kesetanan.

"Seenaknya mempermainkan perasaan orang! Seenaknya mempermainkan wanita sesukamu! Kau pikir bagaimana sakitnya orang yang menyukaimu tapi akhirnya kau buang seperti sampah ini! Sasuke Uchiha! Aku menyumpahimu kau pasti akan merasakan rasa patah hati seperti ini! Suatu hari kau akan bertemu dengan wanita yang merebut hatimu. Membuatmu gila dan rela mengorbankan apapun untuknya! Nanti kau akan tahu betapa sakitnya mencintai gadis yang tidak bisa kau raih! Kau akan mendapat karma!"

Sasuke tidak pernah menghiraukan Sakura. Bahkan akhirnya gadis itu lelah sendiri dan pergi dengan sendirinya dari markasnya.

_Hah? Cinta? Patah Hati? Karma_? Sasuke Uchiha tidak percaya itu.

Xxxxxx

Hinata kembali menangis ketika kembali ke _flat_nya. Disana adiknya Hanabi tengah bersenggama bersama seorang pemuda berambut pirang berkulit tan. Mereka tengah bergulat panas dimana Hanabi yang memimpin dengan berada diatas. Hanabi mencium laki-laki itu berkali-kali. Ia terus memompa badannya naik turun, laki-laki itu mengikuti Hanabi, entah seberapa dalam kejatanan laki-laki itu menusuk-nusuk rahin Hanabi. Rahim yang masih kecil dan dini tapi ingin terus dijamah. Adiknya memang harus segera di terapi.

"Ah... Naruto-senpai... Ah...ugh...hm...ah... terus... ah... terus begitu... YA! YA! YA! Begitu! Naruto... Argh...Uh...Hm..."

Hinata yang menatap pemandangan menjijikan didepannya segera berlari keluar. Hinata dan pria itu nampaknya tidak sadar jika ada seorang yang membuka pintu, kemudian keluar dan membiarkan pintu itu terbuka.

Naruto terus memompa tubuh Hanabi dengan liar. Dengan satu hentakan terakhir, dengan begitu kuat ia berejakulasi di dalam tubuh Hanabi. Hanabi mengeluh dengan nikmat, mereka keluar bersamaan. Keduanya terdiam dan merasakan sensasi yang sangat hebat.

"Hei! Kalo bercinta ingat tutup pintunya!" teriak seorang wanita tua dari luar. Mereka menoleh, dan terkejut mendapati pintu flatnya tengah terbuka lebar. Mereka kaget, Naruto lalu melepas persetubuhan mereka dan berniat ingin menutup pintu tapi wanita itu sudah keburu membanting pintu ketika ia melihat kejantanan Naruto.

"Dasar anak muda tak tahu malu!"

BLAM!

Xxxxxxx

Malam itu Sasuke pulang dengan wajah datar ke apartemennya, dia sudah memikirkan hal apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan Hinata malam ini. Entah kenapa setiap hari dia selalu tidak sabar untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Ia ingin mencium Hinata, memeluknya dan merasakan harum tubuhnya. Dia bagai obat mujarap untuk seluruh kesibukan Sasuke. Entah apa jadinya jika ia tidak melihat Hinata di apartemennya saat ia kembali. Dia bisa gelisah setengah mati jika Sasuke tidak menemukan Hinata di apartemennya.

Hari ini juga sama, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Hinata. Saat ia memasuki apartemennya, suara isak tangis memenuhi apartemennya. Ternyata disudut ranjang, ada Hinata yang tengah menangis hebat. Gadis itu terisak sampai seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata tidak menjawab.

"Kau tuli?" Sasuke mendekat, Hinata berbalik kemudian memeluknya erat. Ia menangis dalam dada Sasuke. Sasuke kaget, ia tidak menyangka respon Hinata akan begini.

"Sasuke-san tolong aku... tolong Hanabi..." Hinata bicara terbata-bata sambil menangis. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begini terus... ia harus ditolong... aku rasa ia ada penyimpangan seksual... Sasuke-san tolong..."

Ini pertama kalinya Hinata memanggilnya Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa Sasuke senang akan hal itu, ia memeluk Hinata balik membiarkan gadis itu menangis dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke membelai rambutnya, merasakan harum rambutnya. Meskipun hidup dalam kemiskinan dan memakai shampo murahan tapi wangi Hyuuga tetap khas. Selalu menggoda Sasuke untuk menerkamnya. Sasuke meraba punggung Hinata mencoba mencari resleting dari _dress_ kuno yang Hinata pakai tapi niatnya urung. Entah kenapa ia berpikir ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melakukan seks.

"Tolong Hanabi..."

"Iya aku akan menyelamatkannya," ujar Sasuke "...asal kau selalu bersamaku..."

Xxxxx

Sasuke, bisa merelakan seluruh hartanya untuk mengobati Hanabi. Meskipun awalnya dia berontak tapi karena dorongan dari Naruto ia baru mau berobat. Awalnya Naruto kecewa dia kehilangan teman "main" tapi ia takut bilang begitu pada Sasuke. Dokter bilang, Hanabi terkena penyimpangan seksual karena tertekan dengan kehidupannya yang dulu. Duli ia sangat diandalkan Hiashi untuk menjadi pewarisnya, hidupnya penuh tekanan ia tidak memiliki kebebasan hal itulah yang mendorongnya begini. Sekali ia bebas dari awasan Hiashi dan antek-antek Hyuuga, ia jadi liar begini.

Hanabi juga jujur tentang seks pertamanya saat usianya 12 tahun bersama guru lesnya. Hanabi juga mengatakan guru lesnya yang mengajarinya menjadi begini. Fakta itulah yang membuat Hinata ingin mati. Kenapa dunia begitu kejam? Kenapa ada banyak hal didunia ini yang dia tidak ketahui, tapi ketika ia mulai mengetahuinya fakta-fakta kejam yang tidak diterima nalarpun harus ia percayai.

Hanabi bilang dia akan berhenti. Ia tidak akan tidur dengan banyak laki-laki lagi, tapi ia bilang ia hanya akan tidur dengan Naruto-kun. "Sepertinya aku menyukainya," ujarnya datar.

Sementara Hanabi masih terus diterapi, Hinata terus hidup mendampingi Sasuke. Terus menjadi pemuasnya, terus menjadi wanita pendampingnya di ranjang tapi kali ini tugasnya ganda karena harus memasak, mencuci baju Sasuke dan membersihkan apartemennya.

Hampir dua bulan mereka tinggal bersama dan Hinata sudah merasakan ada yang aneh dalam tubuhnya. Dua bulan ia tinggal bersama Sasuke mereka bercinta nonstop dan dia tidak pernah datang bulan. Akhir-akhir ini ia mudah lelah, sering mual dan muntah, tubuhnya juga semakin berisi. Dadanya, yang paling aneh adalah dadanya yang membengkak, meskipun Sasuke menyukainya tapi ia sadar ada yang aneh dalam tubuhnya.

Merasa khawatir Hinata langsung mengecek kondisinya hari itu juga. Dan dua garis merah nampak dari testpacknya. Itu testpack kedua belas yang ia pakai dan semua hasilnya positif.

Hinata meremas ujung roknya. Ia mengambil semua testpack dan memasukannya ke dalam tong sampah. Ia gugup ia bingung bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya setelah ini ia masih ingat kejadian bulan lalu.

Waktu itu ada seorang perempuan _blondie_ yang menuntut pertanggung jawaban atas anak yang dikandungnya pada Sasuke. Parahnya sudah enam bulan, ia terus menjerit meminta pertanggung jawaban tapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya.

"Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab, makannya sebelum bercinta denganku pikirkan dampaknya." Aneh, kenapa kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut seorang laki-laki bajingan macam Sasuke harusnya kebalik bukan?!

"Kau bajingan! Ini anakmu Sasuke! Aku sudah mencoba berkali-kali menghubungimu tapi kau tidak menggubrisnya! Aku bersumpah ini anakmu!"

"Masa bodoh, kau bukan tipe wanita yang hanya tidur dengan satu lelaki Samui."

Dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak mempedulikan gadis itu.

Beberapa bulan lalu Naruto tidak sengaja bercerita juga ada tiga gadis yang meminta pertanggung jawaban pada Sasuke yang paling parah adalah wanita gila bernama Karin. Sasuke mendorongnya sampai keguguran.

"Sasuke kesal padanya, Sasuke tidak suka pada wanita itu berisik. Lagipula masa baru bercinta sekali tiga bulan yang lalu sudah hamil lima bulan? Gadis jalang itu."

Saat Hinata bertanya soal alasan Sasuke kenapa tidak mau bertanggung jawab laki-laki itu dengan santainya menjawab,"Aku tidak suka jika ada wanita yang meminta pertanggungjawaban padaku. Rata-rata yang mengaku pertanggung jawaban adalah wanita yang baru pernah bercinta padaku sekali, apa spermaku sekuat itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin terikat pernikahan."

"Anak kecil menganggu."

"Memangnya kau ingin ikutan hamil Hinata? Kalau iya secepatnya gugurkan."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Pernah Hinata memancingnya.

"Besarkan anak itu sendiri karena aku tidak ingin jadi ayah dan segeralah menjauh dariku sebelum kau aku singkirkan."

Hinata ingat, ia ingat perkataan Sasuke. Ia tahu bagaimana nasibnya kedepannya Uchiha tidak pernah main-main. Hinata tahu, itu artinya ia harus pergi sekarang! Pergi dan menghilang dari kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke! Dia juga harus segera menjauhi kehidupan pria itu sebelum sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Hinata meraba perutnya pelan. "Apa kau kubunuh saja?"

"Siapa yang ingin kau bunuh?" tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah muncul di belakangnya. Hinata gelagapan ia segera berbalik dan membetulkan seragamnya.

"Tidak sekolah?"

Hinata menggeleng. "aku akan berangkat sekarang," ujar Hinata gugup.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Sudah mepet, mau aku antar?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku bisa sendiri." Dan Hinata dengan langkah seribu segera meninggalkan Sasuke dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Xxxxx

"Kau dengar tidak? Si Tenten anak kelas 2-3 dia berhenti sekolah!"

"Aku dengar dia hamil!"

"Wah, pantas saja! Benar-benar memalukan ya, kasihann keluarganya."

"Kalau aku lebih baik aku mati daripada hamil waktu SMA!"

"Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa berbuat tanpa tahu apa dampak kedepannya ya?"

"Begitulah pola pikir masyarakat kelas rendah, gampang ditipu katanya laki-laki yang menghamilinya sudah bekerja? Penjaga minimarket? Oh tidakk!"

Hinata duduk dengan gugup. Telinganya panas mendengar gossip teman-temannya. Benarkah? Benarkah begitu? Dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa, adik yang hiperseks, dan sekarang dia hamil anak bajingan.

"Kudengat Tenten ingin aborsi?" Kumpulan kelompok gossip itu kembali memulai percakapan.

"Ah? Kalau aborsinya berhasil. Kalau gagal ia bisa kena kanker rahim, mandul, sekalian mati saja. Untuk apa hidup tidak ada gunanya?"

Jleb. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu menusuk Hinata telak.

"Temari, kendalikan ucapanmu. Kau kejam." Wanita berambut hitam itu mengingatkan temannya yang bicara keterlaluan.

"Aku benar kan? Lebih baik mati dari pada menanggung malu."

Dan Hinata segera bangkit dan berlari keluar dari kelasnya. Gerombolan gossip yang heran melihat sikap Hinata kembali memulai aksinya.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Apa dia temannya Tenten?"

"Entahlah, gadis aneh. Hyuuga buangan hm? Satu dari dua ekor Hyuuga, nanti saja punah."

"Kalau aku jadi dia aku pasti sudah gila."

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian tidak merasa bingung dari mana ia mendapat uang untuk sekolah? Sekolah ini mahal,dia sudah bangkrut."

"Entahlah, mungkin ia menjual segala warisannya atau entahlah."

"Kalian tahu? Aku pernah melihatnya dengan Sasuke Uchiha."

"APA? KAU GILA? GADIS ITU DENGAN UCHIHA? TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Xxxxxxx

Hinata membuka matanya, angin begitu kencang mengibarkan untaian rambut panjangnya. Ia meraba perutnya, kemudian ia kembali menoleh kebawah. Dibawah, aliran sungai sangat deras. Hinata menoleh ke depan, di depan ada muara perbatasan antara sungai dan laut. Hinata tahu tempat ini, ini tempat dimana banyak orang bunuh diri. Kalau sudah jatuh, tidak akan bisa selamat lagi, kalau jatuh dia akan mati tanpa bekas. Mungkin saja mayatnya hanyut ke samudra Hindia. Dia akan pelan-pelan melupakan kehidupan kelam ini, setelah ini ia akan terlahir menjadi manusia baru, dengan hidup yang lebih baik dan tidak menyedihkan seperti ini. Pelan-pelan, dari atas pembatas jembatan. Hinata merentangkan tangannya, ia menutup matanya, sebentar lagi hidup yang penuh penderitaan ini akan berakhir, butiran air mata mengalir dari mata putihnya, Hinata berontak, ia menangis. Tubuhnya menolak pikirannya, ia masih tidak ingin mati dulu! Tapi... tapi...

"Dik, jangan berdiri disana berbahaya!"

Hinata menoleh, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sudah berdiri disampingnya. Ia menarik Hinata dengan kasar, memaksanya turun. Mata hijaunya mentapnya dengan raut khawatir.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

.

.

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

.

.

A/N : Lanjutannya baca A Blessing in Disguise. Dulu banyak yg minta sequel soal Hinata dan Sasu dan ini dia fict epic luar biasa buat aku. Meskipun enjoy dan liar banget ngetiknya tapi aku rasa fict ini banyak kekurangan.


End file.
